Konoha Academy
by Sandshinobi00
Summary: Naruto is sent to an all boys academy after his parent's death, now with a cast of crazy teachers and new friends all he has to do is avoid falling in love with his best friend's brother who is his English teacher... Simple right? ItaXNaru more pairings..
1. Chapter 1: Konoha Academy pt 1

Naruto Uzumaki stared blankly outside the windows of the bus, new city, new school, hopefully new friends, and even a new guardian. His father and mother had died a month earlier and the poor orphaned blonde was sent to live with his god father Jiraiya, the famous author of the adult novel _Icha Icha Paradise._ The old man was sending him to the most prestigious all boys academy in Konoha, _Konoha Academy_. Being known for being such a womanizer he had to make himself appealing to the child services and decided to send his "son" to the school as a sign of being responsible. As the bus screeched to a halt the blonde grabbed his bag and got off heading for the subway, one thing about Konoha was that it was huge, and his god father being ever so nice, had left him with only the address and a map of the city to find the school on his own…. _Real smart idea you old pervert, how the hell am I going to find that stupid school anyway? I don't know where anything in this city is!_ Naruto growled in the back of his mind. Luckily he had recognized the academy's uniforms on some of the other boys and he trailed along after them keeping a safe distance behind them. After fighting his way through the crowd he got on the subway and sat himself down and began to fiddle with the collar of his uniform. Damn thing was incredibly itchy and tight. Next thing Naruto knew was that someone was standing in front of him, looking up he saw another boy in the same uniform smiling gently at him. He was tall, with shiny black hair cut into a bowl cut style, thick eyebrows and shiny teeth.

"You must be a new student this year huh?" he asked, it was then Naruto took a closer look at his uniform and saw two small leaf symbol buttons on the right shoulder of his uniform. He was a second year, and his upperclassmen.

"Yeah, I am," Naruto replied scooting over a bit allowing the other boy to sit next to him. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"

The raven haired boy sat next to him and said, "My name's Rock Lee, nice to meet you Naruto-san."

"Nice to meet you too Lee, hey I have a question what's the school like?" the blonde asked happy inside at the fact he just met his first friend.

"It's real nice, some of the teachers can be a bit..," Lee paused for a second as if searching for the appropriate word, "_Eccentric_ but you get used to it. They pile on the homework, and not all of them are exactly friendly but all are helpful. The grounds are amazing, considering we're in the city and everything is big and all the buildings are spread out. It's like a college campus."

Lee stopped as he witnessed Naruto's overwhelmed expression and added quickly, "But don't worry, I'll show you around the place and tell you who you should avoid if you wanna stay out of trouble."

Naruto said thanks and both continued to talk for awhile until the subway stopped again to let more passengers on. When another boy with the school's uniform walked in Lee called him over. He was tall but seemed to be just an inch or two shorter than lee with light violet eyes, long brown hair which he had pulled back and tied at the very end. Naruto recognized him, he was Hinata's elder cousin Neji, he merely knew who he was because his father had been close friends with Hinata's dad his uncle and he had come once with her.

"Lee, your cheerful as always, good to see you again." The brown haired boy glanced at Naruto and the blonde said hello to which Neji replied, "Oh I remember you, and Hinata had quite a crush on you, still does, sorry about what happened to your parents…. But anyway that's not the point. So you're going to the same school as us, wonder how long you'll last…."

The last statement made Naruto burn with indignity, how dare he say something like that! The blonde bit back a sharp remark as Lee stated simply,

"Neji-san, don't be like that, you know it isn't that bad."

"True the school and the classes may not be, but the other students and the teachers are a different story. You'd be surprised at how many transfers are done in the first three weeks." Neji replied taking a seat across from the other two as the subway started up again.

"Yeah, well let's just see how scary this school of yours really is." Naruto remarked. The rest of the subway ride was spent in an awkward silence.

- -

The trio had to get on one more bus before arriving at the school as they all climbed on Naruto noticed it was all mostly students on it. A few unlucky civilians were on as well trying to block out all the noise they were making. Old friends greeting on another and vise versa, some just being loud for the hell of it. It was a mix of freshman, sophomores, juniors, and seniors. One freshman in particular caught Naruto's eye, it was his old childhood friend, Sasuke Uchiha, the raven haired boy was silent unaware of the blonde's presence, making his way to the back of the bus Neji and Lee took an open seat and sat down. Once back there Naruto waved his hand in front of the other's face making Sasuke jump and start to glare before realizing who it was.

"Naruto-san? Is that really you?" he asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "No I'm the tooth fairy, and of course it's me!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes back and moved over a bit to allow the blonde a place to sit next to him. The bus ride from then on out was spent as the two caught up on how the other was doing and things like that. All too soon the bus arrived at the academy and all the students got off. Naruto and Sasuke went their separate ways and Lee walked over to the blonde after telling Neji he's catch up with him later.

"Oi, Naruto-san!" Lee called out, "So, let's take a look at your schedule, see who you have first period."

"Okay, sure." Naruto pulled out his schedule from his pant's pocket and handed it over to Lee.

"Let's see, oh, you have Deidara-sensei for art in room 324, building 5," Lee stated "It's over this way come on I'll show you, you know you kind of lucked out. Deidara isn't exactly a nice teacher, but he's not the worst. He's mostly known for the fact that at the end of the year if you don't like the clay project you do, he gets a camera and he and all his students go out and blow them up. Quite fun to watch really."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at this, his art teacher blew shit up for fun? Is that doesn't scream insanity he didn't know what did. All the same he answered,

"So he's a pyromaniac?"

"Basically… if you wanna put it that way."

_Oh what joy, _Naruto thought _some crazy explosive loving man is teaching my first class of the day and I'm stuck with him for the whole year…_ he mentally scowled at the people who hired the teachers here, and if this guy wasn't the worst it only made the blonde wonder who else was freakier than him. Lee led him to the classroom and then said his goodbyes and headed for his own class. As Naruto glanced around the room it didn't seem too bad, plenty of tables and stools, art supplies such as paint, and paper, colored, pencils, and ink were in the appropriate places. Taking his seat next to a brown haired teen that looked about at least a year or two older than he was to wait for the teacher to come in. ten minutes went by, fifth teen minutes, no sign of the teacher eventually students started talking to one another and whispers spread throughout the classroom.

"Just where the heck is this Deidara-sensei?" the blonde muttered under his breath which earned a chuckle from the elder teen next to him.

"So, I take it you're a freshman and this is your first time dealing with Deidara-sensei huh?" he asked glancing over at the blonde.

"Yeah, so what?" Naruto replied.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just he always does this shows up fifth teen, twenty minutes late so that way he doesn't have to deal with all of us this early in the morning on the first day of school. He's not a morning person." The brunette explained popping his neck a bored expression on his face, "this is my third year having him for art, so yeah nothing he does is new to me…."

"Oh, thanks for the tip, by the way my name's Naruto Uzumaki what's yours?" Naruto asked realizing now that he didn't know the other male's name.

The brunette looked at the blonde and replied "Nice to meet ya shorty, name's Kankuro."

Naruto opened his mouth to ask more but the classroom door slammed open to reveal a very tired looking man. He had long blonde hair part of which was tied in a ponytail and covered half his face, blue eyes and pale looking skin. Naruto's jaw nearly dropped, this _**he**_ looked more like a _**she**_ than anything else, the look on his face made Kankuro smirk.

The man slowly made his way over to his desk a cup of piping hot coffee in one hand and sat down and took a small sip before actually taking a look at his class and just glared at them growling under his breath,

"Good morning you bunch of misfits, and before anybody opens their god damn mouth to ask me, I am a man and if you even so much as dare to call me a woman I will skin you alive and post it on fucking YouTube for all to see… understand, un?"

Students that were near his desk quietly scooted back away from him and nodded, trying to keep a safe distance away from him. Naruto on the other hand resisted the urge to laugh out loud at some of their expressions. Just then the bell rang and Deidara let out a sigh of relief, putting his head down on his desk he muttered,

"Before you walk out come up and grab some of these papers you'll need your parent and or guardian to sign and bring them back by Friday…."

And so Naruto did and quickly exited the room and headed for his next class, algebra I with Konan-sensei in room 506, building 3, having picked up a map of the school layout off of Deidara-sensei's desk and made his way over to the math room. Second period was scarier than first by the fact that Konan made it clear that she wasn't going to be soft and go easy on the students, in fact Naruto found a new respect for women in that short forty minutes. Third period he had health with Asuma-sensei, who ironically smoked…. _Such a great role model_… the blonde thought to himself. Fourth was biology with Zetsu-sensei who was strange just to look at, tall, yellow eyes, green hair and he ad permanently dyed his body half black and half white…. And he was schizophrenic, his "white" side was polite and his "black" side… scared some of the students for life, Naruto was mildly freaked. Considering who he was living with, Zetsu didn't seem like all that bad, much better than the perv of a god father he has. After fourth period he had the second lunch shift in which he saw Lee and Neji sitting at a table, the dark haired teen waved him over and as he sat down so did, and as the blonde did so Sasuke showed up and the blonde waved him over to sit with the group. The four of them sat together and as introductions went around and everyone got to know one another a dark haired man came up to them. He had the face of an angel, with long black hair tied into a ponytail, and dark deep eyes. Naruto felt his heart jump into his throat; he had never seen such a beautiful person in all his life. The others stared as well, except Sasuke who didn't seem to give a damn. The handsome man stopped at the head of the table and said with a voice as soft as silk,

"Sasuke how is your first day so far?"

"Its, fine Itachi, what do you want?" Sasuke said his voice so low it was almost a growl, his gaze a glare of anger.

"I was just asking, no need to get upset little brother…" the angel replied his voice still so dark and calm.

Naruto's eyes widened this was Sasuke's older brother? The elder's eyes met with Naruto's sapphire eyes, the blonde turned away a small blush forming on his cheeks.

Apparently satisfied with whatever his reason for coming Itachi left and the whole table seemed able to breathe normally. Neji and Lee immediately began to ask Sasuke about Itachi and Naruto was just trying to get his nerves under control. Sasuke looked at him a bit of worry in his dark eyes; both knew that in that moment everything would change.

After lunch Naruto took out his schedule to see who he had next, and his heart rate jumped at who he saw he had next, _Itachi Uchiha_, English I room 310 building 3.

* * *

Okay, thank you for reading, don't worry for those who have read my other ItaNaru fic I'm sorry I have not updated on it in some time I will soon I promise I've just had writers block and school just started up for me... So yes you get the idea... So thank you for reading, and rating is for later chapters, so yes you get the idea... furture pairings are ItaXNaru, onesided SasuXNaru, NejiXLee, and more to come in the list... So Please review/set alert/ favorite!! As they will all be much appreciated! Thank you! From the author, Sandshinobi00.


	2. Chapter 2: Konoha Academy pt 2

Well hello readers sorry it's been forever since I've updated this story. I blame high school, tests, my own laziness, as well as my obsession over my deviant art account. But sorry for the wait and here is the second chap for Konoha Academy!

* * *

Naruto felt his breath get stuck in his throat, he had Sasuke's elder brother for his English teacher! The blonde boy felt butterflies in his stomach but he shook his head and tried to calm himself. Why was he getting so giddy all of a sudden? Pushing said thoughts aside he quickly hurried to his class. When Naruto arrived there he saw that there were already some students in the classroom, but no sign of Itachi-sensei. All the same Naruto took a seat next to two other freshmen who chatting away. Well one was, he was slightly taller than Naruto with brown hair and strange triangle markings on his cheeks, voice was a bit rough, but he seemed friendly enough, as well as pretty lively. His friend on the other hand was almost the exact opposite, he had dark brown hair, wore dark sunglasses and was quiet, only nodding every once and a while at the appropriate times. What they were talking about was anyone's guess so Naruto put his bag down and rested his head on the desk. Yet it wasn't for very long, someone then began to poke at the back of the blonde's head and wouldn't stop! After five minute Naruto finally snapped.

"What!? What do you want from me!?"

It was the boy with the red triangles on his face; he jumped back laughing and said,

"Whoa, chill man, I was just checking to make sure you weren't dead. But I have to say that was kind of funny to see you freak out like that. Anyway name's Kiba, yours?"

Naruto let himself calm down enough and replied, "Naruto, and did you really have to keep poking at the back of my head?"

Kiba shrugged and smiled, looking wolfish, the boy with the glasses behind him answered,

"Sorry about Kiba he has a hard time controlling himself."

"Aww, come on Shino don't be like that."

The other merely shrugged and the three of them started to talk amongst themselves. Kiba was a real hoot, Shino, was a bit of a kill joy, but not that bad. Just then the bell rang and as soon as it did Itachi walked into the room. His face calm and gentle, with his dark eyes that held a soft glow within them, the students all went silent and did the obvious, they all stared. The raven haired man set a small stack of papers on his desk, went to the board at the front of the room and in the world's neatest handwriting wrote his name onto the board. Turned to the class and said,

"Good afternoon students my name is Itachi Uchiha, and I will be your English teacher for the year. You may call me Itachi-sensei or Uchiha-sensei both is fine with me. Also, please don't get too comfortable with where you are sitting as I have a seating arrangement."

Of course when it comes to students and having assigned seats most of the class groaned frustration and grabbed their bags and other items. Itachi then added as students shuffled about the room,

"Don't worry this is only temporary, once I've learned your names you can sit wherever you wish, unless I say otherwise. Now let me see, Aburame Shino, you will sit here-"

And so Itachi started to seat the students, Shino in the front desk along the left side of the room. Kiba two rows over near the middle and Naruto was seated-

"Naruto Uzumaki," Itachi said placing a hand on the blonde's desk. It was right in the front of the room, on the right side, and it was the desk directly in front of Itachi's.

Naruto gulped, a voice in the back of his head squealed for joy, tough he kept his face neutral. The blonde nodded and took his seat. After all the students were seated Itachi passed out papers to the students.

"Okay, I need for you to fill this out; it's just a little questionnaire that tells me about you. Please turn it in before you leave."

_Okay, my name is Naruto and I think you're incredibly hot._ Was one idea that passed through his mind, but he dared not to put that down and the paper. And that is what the class did for the remainder of the period; Itachi explained that tomorrow they would go over needed materials and novels for the year. After the bell rang Naruto wanted to know Kiba's and Shino's schedules they looked over each others and Naruto and Kiba had the same class next, World Geography with Kakashi Hatake, room 124, building 1. Kiba did most of the talking on the way over, and Naruto had a hard time getting a word in edgewise. They got to class, the bell rang and no teacher. _What is up with the teachers at this place?_ Naruto thought quietly to himself. There was writing on the board and the two went over to read it.

_Good morning/ afternoon students, _

_As you can tell I'm probably not in the room now but please take a look at the desks and find your name and sit there. I will be back momentarily. _

_- Kakashi Hatake (aka Kakashi-sensei _

Kiba and Naruto looked at each other and exchanged "what the hell?" looks. Still both shrugged and did what the board said. Naruto's desk was near the back of the room, and in the row next to his a desk in front of him sat a boy with blood red hair. Naruto had only one thought when he saw that. _Is that his real hair color?_ And so Naruto stared, and stared, obviously the red head could feel his stare because he turned around and sent a fierce glare to the blonde. His skin was pale, almost white, pale aqua-green eyes rimmed with dark circles showing he suffered from insomnia after a few tense minutes he asked the blonde,

"Can I help you?"

Despite his harsh tone Naruto replied nicely,

"Uh, no sorry about staring I didn't mean to upset you. But anyway my name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"

The other teen seemed a little taken back as if not expecting that type of answer, or to carry on a conversation with Naruto.

"My name is Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara…"

"Hey, I've heard that name before, your dad owns Suna corporations, right?" the blonde questioned.

The red head nodded and stated, "I've heard about you as well, they say you're living with the world's biggest pervert."

Naruto sighed and admitted it was true. The red head opened his mouth to speak but the door opened and finally twenty minute late Kakashi walked in. This Kakashi was of normal height, with silver spiked up slanted hair, and he wore a mask over his face, except for his eye. Even though he wore a mask the students could picture the man's smile beneath it.

"Sorry class, they moved me into this new room and with all the school's renovations, I got a little lost…"

The whole room was quiet for about a second before a loud chorus of the word "Liar!" filled the room. Naruto was one of the louder ones exclaiming,

"Aw, come on! Do you really expect us to believe that pathetic excuse?"

"Ah, well, it was worth a shot. Anyway, uh, you pass these out to the class please." The silver haired man said to one of the students and added. "Thank you, now I'll take roll now."

So the student did, Naruto filled out this paper three times already, but he still filled it out again the fourth time. In the middle of filling it out though he stopped, the whole class, stopped as Kakashi-sensei's gasp rang out in the air. The man's visible eye was filled with shock and awe. He quickly got up from his desk and practically ran to Naruto's. the young blonde glanced up and asked,

"Um, you need something Kakashi-sensei?"

The silver man swallowed a lump in his throat and before asking,

"Are you the Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded becoming a little nervous. Kakashi squealed with joy before shouting,

"I love your God father's books! I've read and own every single one of them! Could you possibly get me his autograph?!"

Naruto sweat dropped, the other students all did a face fall to the floor, Naruto said he would try, and Kakashi squealed again. Needless to say this scared the crap out of everyone. And Naruto never felt so relieved when the class ended, he ran out of that room and to his next class. World Cultures with Hidan-sensei, in building 6, room 66. When he got to class however he regretted getting the class entirely. When he saw his teacher he wanted to leave, and never come back. He had silvery- white hair gelled back and lavender eyes, not to mention he was twirling a small dagger in his hand. The blonde made a bee-line straight for the back of the room. When more students filed in Naruto spotted Kiba and Gaara, the blonde waved them over and the three sat at the back.

"Okay, listen up you pieces of shit, I'm only going to say this once so shut the fuck up." All the students looked at Hidan with their jaws open, even Gaara's passive face lit up with an arched brow.

"My name is Hidan; I'm your sensei, blah, blah, blah and all that shit. Now if anyone has a problem with my colorful vocabulary keep it to yourself or I'll kick you the fuck out of my class and you can get a schedule change." He paused lavender eyes glaring death at the terrified students. _I just entered hell didn't I?_ Naruto thought to himself.

"And since today is the first day of school and shit, you all don't have to do fucking anything, talk amongst yourselves, but get louder than a whisper and you're fucking dead. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and most of the class began to crower in their seats. The class period was rather boring since they couldn't do much of anything, even loud mouth Kiba was reluctant to talk. Then ten minutes to the bell Hidan kicked all the students out of his class to go to their eighth period, the trio in the back fled as quickly as they could.

"Okay, we all agree on this right?" Naruto stated "Hidan-sensei is a freak."

"Hell yes he is!" Kiba stated.

"Hn…" Was all Gaara said, or didn't say.

All three had the same final class of the day so they quietly snuck over to building 2, room 37, for theatre. As they stood outside the door they heard shouting from the inside.

"No, no, no! You in the back come two steps downstage; you over there go to stage left. Let's try this again, come on, you are my advanced class for god's sake!"

"I'm not knocking, you do it." Kiba said.

"Why me you do it!" Naruto shot back

Gaara said nothing but went to the door and knocked. Kiba and Naruto stared, as the door opened up a familiar face peeking out.

"Hey, shorty what's up?"

"Kankuro?" Naruto said.

"Hello aniki." Gaara stated, Kiba and Naruto stared at the two exchanging the same question, _'What the hell? They're related?! They don't look it!'_ The brunette opened the door the rest of the way and let them into the room. The teacher a red haired man looked at them and sighed closing lazy looking brown eyes.

"Let me guess, Hidan's class right?" the three nodded.

"Come in, and sit, I'll be dealing with you three later. Now you four in the back, put your arms on each others shoulders, now start doing high kicks!" the students looked at him and asked,

"Are you serious Sasori-sensei?"

"No, I'm saying it because I feel like it. Now what have I been telling you kids? Never have a straight line of people standing around like that! You look like you're going to form a chorus line! High kicks, NOW!"

Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba all sat along the back away from the stage and watched trying to not laugh at the students currently forming a can-can line. Kankuro joined them and snickered.

"Okay, now since all of you guys are taking Sasori-sensei's beginning class I'll tell you guys the most important thing about this class. Never, ever, piss him off. He'll make your year in his class a living hell."

All looked at the short red haired man who was now ranting at the students on the small stage. Apparently big terrors came from the short man. The bell rang and all the advanced students left and more students came in. Sasori collected papers from his desk and handed them out to the class.

"Fill these papers out as much as you can, what you can't please give to your parental guardians to fill out and turn them in tomorrow, the rest of the papers memorize the content on them because you will be taking a test on Friday over the theatre terms. Now I'm going to take roll call and when I call your name say 'here'."

The class was pretty quiet, since the teacher was a man of few words and Naruto met two other boys in the class, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi. The day eventually ended and all got on the bus and afterwards went their separate ways. Naruto returned home to an empty house, well mansion was more like it. a note was left on the coffee table in the main living room.

_Hey Naruto,_

_Gone to do more research, will be back soon. Don't wait up._

_Jiraiya _

"Yeah right, he's gone off to be a pervert!" Naruto scowled. Sighing he went up to his room and fell asleep on his large bed, dreaming dreams of a certain black haired man that he won't remember when he wakes.

* * *

Well sorry I had you waiting forever to be let down by this… sorry the first two chaps are meant to be a way of introducing almost everyone. As for my other fic sorry it has been forever since I updated this is my life and it sucks…. I've hit a bump in the writing and will post chapter five of that soon. That said please review, or fav or set an alert! Thank you!


End file.
